Out of the Dark
by Lana Wickford
Summary: Based off song "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri. After the war, Ginny and Harry have both been mourning their losses, and this short fanfiction follows them as they meet for the first time in two months and finally come out of the dark.


**A/N: Just a small little one-shot, for fun. This one's about Harry and Ginny, and I hope that it turns out as well as it sounds in my head.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That belongs to J.K. Rowling. I also do not own "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri.**

 **Dedication:** I would like to dedicate this to the most gorgeous, nicest, craziest person on the planet, and that is my best friend, Jaeda Casas. I will always be there for you, through the good times and the bad. You inspire me every single day and I love you so so much.

" _ **You never know how strong you are until being strong is the only choice you have" -Bob Marley**_

I felt my heart beat quickly as I stepped out of my room for the first time in weeks. The familiar colours of the household comforted me; my bedroom was so devoid of emotion. There, the whole world was black and white, but here… Here there was colour. So much colour.

I begged myself to be brave. I'd managed to survive the war, so this couldn't be quite as bad… I was afraid that whatever we'd had, I'd destroyed. It was so much easier to turn around and run back into the safety of my room.

I had to see him. I knew that I still loved him, but for the past couple months, I didn't want to. How could I love him when, at any minute, he or I could die. After the war, I kept pushing him away, not that he made any effort to be closer to me. What would I do if he died? Fred was already gone, and I couldn't handle much more.

I peered around the doorframe and saw him standing outside in the yard, all alone. Looking so lost, so desperate, and suddenly, I knew. I could never stop loving him. I couldn't keep pushing him away.

Carefully, I took one, small step. I was in the doorway now, in full view, but still so hesitant to go to him.

Two months since the war. He hadn't come once. He knew what I was going through; he knew! And he never came! I loved him. I loved him so much, but he never came. I died all over again every day that Harry didn't come. It was as if he thought that I had suddenly stopped loving him. I'd loved him for as long as I could remember, and I would love him for a thousand more years before I would let anything come between us.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I saw her standing in the doorway, and time froze. I hadn't seen her for two months. I thought whatever we'd had was over. Now, standing here… she looked gorgeous. Two months of thinking she would never love me, and now here she is. Never will I let anyone take her away from me.

Hesitantly, I took a step towards her, refusing to believe that this was real, that it wasn't one of my dreams.

Two months. She'd never come over once. I waited. Every day, crushed because of her absence, and she never showed up. Did she think that I didn't love her? I'd loved her for so long; I'd love her forever.

We had been separated so many times, yet we always found our way back together, and somehow, deep down, I knew that we would find each other. Fate. Destiny.

One more step. And another. Standing so close to her now. She's so beautiful.

"I've been waiting for you," she said quietly.

"Me too."

Every day without each other, we both crumbled. I realize now; I had so many people to grieve, and she had to have her own time to mourn. It was time now to move on.

"I love you," I told her.

"I knew we would find each other. It's almost as if it's-"

"Destiny."

"I love you too, Harry."

I looked her in the eyes; in her beautiful, sparkling eyes, and for the first time in two months, I smiled.

"Always?"

"For a thousand years."

 **A/N: Very short. I thought I'd post it anyway. It was very fun to write; just some good practice for me. I'm sure I'll fix it up a bit later, but for the meanwhile, this is it. Hope you enjoyed; please review.**


End file.
